This invention relates generally to metallic cables, and more particularly to metallic cables that are useful for reinforcing elastomeric articles such as tires, hoses and belts.
One of the problems that may be encountered in elastomeric articles that are reinforced with metallic cables is the propogation of corrosion along the length of the cable in the event that the article is cut or torn so that the cable is exposed. One approach to solving the problem of corrosion propogation has been to make the cable very compact, so that there are no interstices between the filaments and strands comprising the cable, therefore leaving no natural pathway along which corrosion may travel. A second approach has been to make the cable with a very open construction, such that the elastomeric material in which the cable is embedded can penetrate the cable and substantially surround each individual filament. The present invention is concerned with the latter approach.